Bearded Dragon
Justin Christopher "JC" James (born some long time ago) better known by his ring name Bearded Dragon is a Mexican born American professional wrestler. He is currently unsigned and is perhaps best known for his time spent in Saturday Night's Main Event. Before Wrestling James used to work at a Walmart, but then got made fun of for being a dragon by a kid in a John Cena shirt. Since then he has promised revenge by killing John Cena. TAWA James did nothing here, TAWA died before the first show. NAPW James continued his Bearded Dragon gimmick in NAPW, A short lived federation where he teamed up with Komodo Dragon. James lost his first and only match in NAPW against Smiles. XWA James continued his Bearded Dragon gimmick in Xtreme Wrestling Alliance where he teamed with fellow CHIKARA Wrestle Factory trainee Dragon Demonico, James quickly got into a backstage fight with a wrestler known as Brian Church. They were both suspended for three weeks but James silly actions got him released. HIW James got signed to High Impact Wrestling in March 2010. Bearded Dragon debuted on the April 3rd show by defeating Maxie Maxwell by hitting the Fameasser in a triple threat match that also involved Lukas Weber. Bearded Dragon quickly got into a possible feud with Akemi Amaterasu after attacking her partner Bobby Azula before a match before getting tossed off the stage by Akemi through tables. In May 2010, Bearded Dragon debuted a new look on the official HIW Message Board. After High Impact Wrestling closed, Bearded Dragon took a short hiatus from wrestling. SNME James recently got signed to Saturday Night's Main Event continuing the Bearded Dragon gimmick with a few minor adjustments. James had his first match and lost to Dante White in a hardcore match, before defeating Jacob Jones the next week in the same matchtype. Bearded Dragon then went on to face Mason Moore in a losing effort the next week and the next week resulting in Bearded Dragon winning against Seth Akira. Shortly after this, Saturday Night's Main Event went on a hiatus. Saturday Night's Main Event returned shortly after, but unfortunately appears to have closed down again. Bearded Dragon stated he will come back to it if it reopens, but it isn't looking like it will. APW James after returning from his hiatus after SNME shut down recently got signed to Action Packed Wrestling, and was quickly booked on the first show gaining a pinfall victory over Warren Peace. Bearded Dragon shortly left APW afterwards. Gimmick James goes by the name "Bearded Dragon" and his gimmick depends on the company's policy. One of his gimmicks is that he is a foul mouth, self hating comedy character that doesn't acknowledge he is hating what he is. If the company is more family friendly, Bearded Dragon works as a "Not So Bright" silly character who insists he is evil. Bearded Dragon recently started working as a much darker character than before, with generic edgy and dark promos. One of the main things he keeps no matter what the gimmick is based on Slenderman Vlogs such as Marble Hornets, TribeTwelve and EverymanHYBRID. Including using static in his theme, "Gimme 20 Dollars" as a reference to a Slenderman Meme, "The Rakes Song" and using purple tape as a reference to EverymanHYBRID. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' *'Springtime Cutter' (Springboard followed by a cutter to a seated opponent on the top rope) innovated - 2010 - Present *'Flying Frog Extravaganza' (Frog Splash) '- '''2011–Present *'Time To Flip The Jackal Switch (Diamond Dust) - 2012–Present *'''Signature moves *RiCocaCola Bomb (Straight Jacket Sitout Powerbomb Pin) *BMO Chop (Rear Head Chop) *Fameasser (sometimes with Double Underhook) *Sigma 6 (Cobra Clutch) *Shining Ark (Shining Wizard) *'Nicknames' *Mind-Bending Amish on the High Seas *'Entrance Themes' *Heavy Metal Rick Roll - Rick Astley (XWA, TAWA, NAPW) *I Know, You Know - Friendly Indians (HIW) *Don't Stop Me Now - Queen (SNME) *Lilium Metal Cover - From The Shadows (SNME) *King Of The World - Porcelain and The Tramps (Everywhere) *'Blue - The Birthday Massacre (Everywhere)' Championships and accomplishments Nothing. Category:Wrestlers